Have those Cute Chibis Fighting with You: Review of Merc Storia's Japanese Version
Ujoy has previously proclaimed the plan of releasing the English version of the popular anime themed mobile RPG Merc Storia in Southeast Asia. Lately, the pre-registration of this upcoming game was also opened to players awaiting. For offering more information about the game, let's review Merc Storia's Japanese version in advance! The world of Merc Storia is a very different one in which human and monsters live together. Owing to the effort of a young boy "healer", who is the principal role that players will play in game, the coexistence between human and monsters is allowed to persist even though there are still cruel monsters attacking human. The story starts with a conversation between a girl imprisoned in a bottle, named Merc, and a young boy, the healer and the character of player. For protecting more people against monsters' attack, both of them will have a long way to go. At the start, players will be provided a tutorial in which the control of combat, casting spells and some explanations of the game are shown step by step. There won't be too much complicated that player are able to be on their own very soon. It is also enjoyable watching those cute chibis and characters moving and fighting. There are more than 200 characters in Merc Storia, including warrior, archer, mage, etc. Divided into three types, main quests in Merc Storia are based on the anime story of the game. Besides, daily quests are also provided as well as some unique quests based on events only. Main quests have difficulty setting of which the hardest rewards most. However, it's necessary to balance your team's capacity and the difficulty of quest or you would be wiped out by those cruel monsters. Guild is one of the most important systems and features in Merc Storia. Players can not only make friends with guild members but also have bonus with the support from guild facilities. As a member of a guild, players are responsible for helping construct more guild facilities by spending resources they obtain from each battle. The higher level the guild facilities have the more bonus rewards players can claim. In Merc Storia, players fight as a team. Therefore it's important to have good recruits. There are several ways to recruit in game, of which one is using diamonds and another is spending gold. In addition, players can also exchange items or recruits with golden medal that they can get from battles or events. Merc Storia has stood from the crowd not only with its detailed and exquisite anime graphic quality but also its original story background. In terms of gameplay, everything goes smoothly during battles even under gorgeous effects. Combating as a team but it is never too hard to control different member's action. Now Ujoy has started the pre-registration for the English version which is coming to Southeast Asia. It is suggested to visit the Facebook page of Ujoy's Merc Storia for more latest information. 《Merc Storia》Anime Episode 1：http://youtu.be/Z9Ssm2Am7yg 《Merc Storia》Facebook page：https://www.facebook.com/ujoyms 《Merc Storia》Pre-Registration：http://activity.ujoy.com/merc Ujoy Youtube channel：https://goo.gl/9aj31B Ujoy official site：www.ujoy.com